And then there's hope
by Nizzi177
Summary: A romance within a time, against the most opposite of two at that time. Written by me, an incomplete novel, but heres what i have so far.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One: A New Beginning _**

The war between Hitler and the Jews was growing; we were not winning, the concentration camps alone had taken thousands of us, leaving little children and infants alone, and afraid. We were hidden in some small town in Bulgaria that had yet to be invaded by those insects, it was as far away as we could hope and pray. I was the eldest of five, Eighteen years old and had never seen anything terrifying in my whole life with the exception of being frowned upon as a Jew; my mother had always said that was enough to see. My brother Noah would come home each day with having won another fight with thirteen year old adolescence about his facial features. My mother would frown and simply say you cannot fight a battle by yourself, and she was right. I thought though at least he's trying.

I was unable to attend school, the principal and teacher had refused to educate me, so I got my knowledge from books that Rose, a kind old librarian would lend. She also secretly taught me arithmetic among other things, she always said I was her best student. I grew very fond of that lady; she was one of those people that changed your life and made you regret nothing and taught you to be thankful about what you have and what you are willing to work toward. She made me bright, and most importantly she made me strong.

Sadly, I was with her that day they swarmed in and took us. Bang! The door fell to the ground the dust fading up into the air.  
>"Get against the wall! NOW!" The soldier yelled,<br>"Please, don't hurt her",  
>"SHUT UP! Or I will kill her" He screamed at her,<br>"Don't", she whispered to the soldier,  
>"I won't, if you shut the hell up, walk into that closet there and close the door and don't come out until we are gone or else I will kill her do you hear me, I will put a bullet through her head, you don't want that on your conscience now do you?",<br>She slowly walked towards the closet and went into it with out protest and shut the door behind her, I saw her say "Sorry" with tears in her eyes, and I knew she was. I pressed my back up against the wall, with my hands on my head holding on for dear life, thinking I was going to die.  
>"Are there any more of you here?"<br>"No?" I said,  
>"You filthy liar" He whacked me in the head with the handle of his gun, I fell to the ground.<p>

Technically, there was no one other than me and the librarian in the building at that time, there was only my family that was in danger of being captured, he knew I wouldn't have told him where my family was, didn't mean he had to be a jerk about it and hit me in the head. Ouch my head, I woke up with a huge lump, and a stinging cut, blood dripping down my face. Not only that I was scared and had no idea were I was, I only knew that where ever or what ever I was in seemed to be moving, then someone spoke,  
>"You know that their taking us to Dachau" in a shaky tone,<br>"Really, that's heard to be the worst, Rose is she alright? Did you see her?"  
>"Who? That elderly lady, Yer, the last thing I saw was her head been blown off, I'm sorry kid, you know the Nazis they will just kill for the sport of it, she was just there to kill"<br>"Then why didn't they kill me?" I asked. She paused before answering.  
>"Because it's not your turn to die yet" with those words I was silenced and turned to the wall and thought about all that she had done for me, and for my family.<p>

I could not believe what I heard; I was devastated, more than that I was mad. I felt alone, worried I was also on my way to the scariest place in the world; I was on my way to Dachau. I started to think, what about if my family isn't there? Where they have been taken? Have they been taken? Were they found? Most importantly, are they alive? A million questions poured into my head and I didn't know the answers to them…

"We're going to be here a while kid, what's your name?"  
>"Abegayle"<br>"Abegayle, Just, Abegayle?"  
>"No, Abegayle Tomas, What's your name?"<br>"Garna Adams"  
>"How long have you been in here?"<br>"6 days, it's been better than a camp, let me tell you something, they don't try to trick you in here, here you're safer than you will ever be from now on"  
>"You've been at a camp? And what do you mean you're safer here?"<br>"Yer, I have seen terror that you have never imagined possible, I have seen things that would make even the fearless man of all want to turn around and escape and be anywhere but there, those magazines with those little head lines about it being a great place for discipline and a fun learning experience is a bunch of bull"  
>"I know that, someone told my sisters and me once as he was passing through, it was a soldier that was changing locations, like us now, he told us that it was a bunch of propaganda that Hitler commanded done and that it was way worse than a war, it was extermination"<br>"And how did you reply?"  
>"Well, My sister and I figured that he didn't like the Jewish very well for many reasons based on his appearance and just the way he spoke to us, So I looked him into the eye, and I said to him, you can't kill something that doesn't want to die, someone will stop this, they just gotta."<br>"Did he say anything back?"  
>"Yes, He only said, that they can try and he asked where are they then?" Then he continued on his way.<p>

I laid back and turned onto my right side and curled up, resting my head on my am.  
>"I'm kind of tired; I am going to rest now, Good Night, Garna"<br>"Good Night, Abegayle, Sleep well tonight, for tomorrow we shall be in hell"  
>I opened my eyes and stared into nothing, I was just stunned by what she had said "hell" I stared in that same spot till I eventually drifted off into a sound sleep afraid by what tomorrow will bring.<p>

"Wake up, you filthy Jews, and welcome to Dachau, ain't it grand to be in the bestest place in the whole wide world. Just think the sun is shinning, the grass is green ain't it better than having to sit in that wagon for another minute, and look an execution is going on at the moment, WOW! Jeepers you guys will get to watch that before you go and get signed in! Aren't you both just getting treated like queens here, usually there'd be a lot more bodies in that cart but you see you didn't tell me where they were"

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around; everything was bright, especially after being in a cart all for a very long time. The soldiers had three Jewish people lined up against the gate to the camp, they took their guns and marched forward three paces and stopped, then slowly turned and faced there unarmed opponent on the other side, the got their guns ready and then they aimed and they shot, Three dead bodies laid there on the ground and no one even bothered to pick them up and give them a proper burial, then I saw a young boy walk over, and stand in front of the bodies and recited the Kaddish, interrupted by a solider he scattered nervously away.

"Glorified and sanctified be God's great name throughout the world which He has created according to His will. May He establish His kingdom in your lifetime and during your days, and within the life of the entire House of Israel, speedily and soon; and say, Amen.  
>May His great name be blessed forever and to all eternity.<br>Blessed and praised, glorified and exalted, extolled and honored, adored and lauded be the name of the Holy One, blessed be He, beyond all the blessings and hymns, praises and consolations that are ever spoken in the world; and say, Amen.  
>May there be abundant peace from heaven, and life, for us<br>and for all Israel; and say, Amen.  
>He who creates peace in His celestial heights, may He create peace for us and for all Israel; and say, Amen."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two- Dachau**_

"What's your name?" A young solider asked me, I didn't respond, I simply stared at him, giving him an angry look."  
>If you don't wish to answer then you will have someone worse than me to deal with, so I suggest you stop being proud and tell me you name, now I will ask you one more time, what is your name?","<br>Like it's important, you don't really care about our names, you refer to us as just numbers, not even human, am I right?"  
>The solider looked up from his paper and stared at me, his eyes were as blue as the ocean I got caught in them for a second…<br>"Is something the matter here, Major?" A tall old man approached the table; He had blonde hair and brown eyes.  
>"No, not yet Lieutenant, I believe she was just about to tell me her name." "Abegayle, Abegayle Tomas…What's yours?" he looked at me again, and chuckled a little.<br>The lieutenant wasn't amused "I don't really think that is an appropriate question to ask Major Eckhart, His uncle could have you killed for that."  
>I took one step forward towards him "And who's that?" "General Philipp Eckhart" Major Eckhart replied, but your holding up the line, what is your age?" "18 years old" "Your birthday?" "April the 25th"<br>"Thanks that will be all" "You will be in hut D, You go over to that group, strip down and grab a green sack from over there, now do you understand that? You will have the option of shaving your head or not, it's up to you if you wish to get lice or not I would advise it though"  
>"I understand completely, I really do, though I don't understand what a complete joke this is, you guys are seriously all responsible for the death of thousands of people and your all going to hell" with that I turned around and 4 soldiers grabbed me and took me into a small hut at the end of the camp, in it was a rag on the floor and a small pile of hay and a bucket in the corner. "Let's see if you feel the same way after a day or two of isolation" the lieutenant slammed the door shut and with that I heard a click.<p>

I'm cold, and I am hungry, So much for a day or two it's been a week in here and no one has come yet to release me, The only thing I have been able to eat is the bread and water that some kind person has snuck through a hole, I doubt that it is from a guard for they are not human, I doubt that Dachau is any better than this. I'm guessing that I am delusional because my thoughts keep coming back to that young solider and his eyes, it seemed that when he looked at me he actually saw me as me, and not just a Jew. But, he was one of them, and then I began to hate him even more.

"Hello? Umm…Wake up! Time to get out of this hell hole" I slowly pulled myself up. "The hut…or the camp?" I said.  
>"Sorry only the hut, You really should not have said what you did when you were getting signed up, now the soldiers will have it in for you, I take it you also got the food and water that I put into that hole in the wall for you, My uncle wishes to have a word with you about something, Could you follow me please" he turned and begun walking, I stood there in a daze, he stopped and turned when realizing I was not moving " What's the matter" Major Eckhart asked,<br>"Why are you so polite?" "Huh? I don't know what you're talking about" "You always say please, you've never raised your voice, you gave me food and seem like you don't want to be here" we then began to walk  
>"well, I was brought up well, so I have manners, I don't believe yelling is the answer, I gave you food so you wouldn't starve in there and your right I don't want to be here, my uncle made me join his regiment, once my mother and my father died a couple of years ago and he adopted me, in a way." we approached a hut that was double the size of the huts that we were to stay in and there was only one person to this too, other than that it's probably better inside too.<p>

"There's no one in here?" I said, Major Eckhart went around the hut closing the windows and blinds and then he stopped and came up in front of me.  
>"Sit down if you want, my uncles a while away attending to a matter of urgency, he sent me telegram to bring you here and wait for him, are you thirsty?"<br>"Yes, but why are you being like this?" he poured me a glass of water and handed it too me "Being like what?"  
>"Nice? You're not like the other soldiers" "really thank god that's a relief"<br>" I didn't say you were any better than them" he smiled he stood up straight from leaning on the chair, I realized that he was taller than 6ft, he took of his uniform hat, and I was shocked, I actually believe that I dropped my mouth for he figured something was wrong "What's the matter" he asked  
>"Your hair its brown" "Yes, it is that's very observant"<br>"Well I thought Hitler only allowed blonde hair, blued eyes; I thought it was accustomed to meet those requirements"  
>"well, my eyes are blue but my uncle is General so I got away with it, now I have some news for you Abegayle, Remember that lady you were in the wagon with on your way here, there was news that she was killed yesterday by a soldier trying to escape, I wanted to know if she had discussed her plans with you about her escape?"<br>" No she didn't tell me anything about those events" I was a little shocked that Garna had been killed, I felt that we had developed a friendship in that wagon and that we would be there for another to help each other out during our time at Dachau "That's all I needed to know"

"Major Eckhart, What is ones life like in this camp?" he looked away, and then looked back "Depends, the rate you're going talking back and all that, I don't know not long, but those that don't show their strength, months"  
>He just stared for a second then he said " Abegayle?" he looked down then back at me "You can call me Derek when we're talking like this, I don't like my rank, I don't want to have anything to do with what my uncle is doing here" "Okay, Derek, How old are you?"<br>"That was really brave of you asking a question like that" we both laughed and he answered "I'm 19 Years old" his smile faded,  
>"Abegayle, please remember this, for I am only going to tell you once, do not show your strength, for they will try to break you, I have seen so many things here and lots of people who have their strength break down on them. Don't be like those people and have that happen to you, I can tell you're strong and that you will get through this if you listen to them, I believe that is my uncle arriving I must go now, I will be back, Bye for now Abegayle"<br>"Bye for now Derek" He stood up and went out the door, I stood up and paced, I guess I was nervous to meet the general afraid that I had done something wrong…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three- The General**_

"Hello Uncle… I mean General", Major Eckhart saluted a short balding man and then gave him a handshake and a small pleasant smile. "C'mon my boy, let's catch up shall we", General Eckhart smiled, and directed Major Eckhart to a bench outside his hut. "So, What's this I hear about this new kid that's causing havoc, what has she done" Major Eckhart looked at the ground, then replied "O, She is a very strong willed girl, who's just emotionally upset at the moment, she's done nothing wrong, Uncle" General Eckhart smirked a little " Did you comfort her?" Major Eckhart looked confused," Pardon, Uncle but what are you implying?" General Eckhart then stood up of the bench," Did you get any use of her when you two where in there, I heard from lieutenant Barnes that she is quite the beauty, If you don't want her then I can pass her on, I just thought you'd like first pick" by this time Major Eckhart was appalled, he simply held back from what he said and then replied, "I'm sorry uncle I didn't know I was to do something with her I was taking my task seriously" The general nudged Major Eckhart and then lowly said" Don't worry, you got tones of opportunities" he laughed, " c'mon let me met this wee lady" at this moment Major Eckhart just wanted to attack his uncle he found him so offensive and appalling he couldn't take it, but he held it back and went into the hut followed by his uncle.

In the hut General Eckhart removed his hat, not making the slightest regard that I was in there and simply sat down and his desk and looked at me from head to toe, he then looked at his nephew who was also starring at me then drew his attention back to me. "How old are you?" "18 years old, Sir", "healthy?", "As far as I'm aware", "Good, Good, What's this I hear about all the trouble that you caused on your first day here" I looked at Major Eckhart then the General, " I don't know Sir what have you heard?", General Eckhart leaned back in his chair, " I believe your quite the outspoken one", I remembered what Derek had said and how important what it was he told me, I thought of how he must be looking out for me so I then replied," Me, not really, I don't know what got into me, sir, I'm sorry and it will not happen again, would it be alright If I returned to my daily requirements now, sir" Derek then smiled with a sign of relief and turned to his uncle" May I take her too hut D now, General" Major Eckhart signaled for the door and I followed him out.

"So, what was your impression of my uncle?" Derek asked," I have a question… what's stuck up his butt?" Derek turned and looked at me and laughed, he had a good set of straight teeth that were white as snow that complimented his brilliant smile, a soldier then came up behind us. "What are you doing, Sir?" He asked, Derek's smile faded, and he turned to face the soldier," nothing much, just general's order and showing this girl her bunk", the soldier circled me looking at me from head to toe, I felt dirty the way he looked at me with his eyes, like he was looking through the fabric, I felt belittled, " I don't mind sir taking her for you so you can go back to you office, I don't mind showing her, where she'll sleep" he said then winked at Derek, "No, that is quite alright you may continue what you were doing prior, I can handle this, C'mon, keep walking" Derek grabbed my arm and directed me in the direction of the huts, he was either angry at what that soldier had said or was trying to look tough for him, I was hoping it was both, and I slowly began to smile.

Derek didn't talk or look at me for the rest of the way, when he got to the hut; he stopped me and looked at me with guilt "I'm sorry, they will be like that around here, everyone deals with it, I will think of a way to get then to leave you alone, but for now your just going to have to ignore it men here, are lonely buggers that need something, you just can't let them have it." I smiled, " I grew up with 4 brothers I know how to handle the jokes and teases that they use to say, believe me I can handle that" I spoke without thinking realizing what happened earlier, " You mean they do more than what that" Derek looked at me with that same guilty look " Yes, they do lots more that's why I won't' you to watch out for yourself, I will also be keeping an eye out for you as I do others, so don't worry, Now get some sleep now Abegayle Good Night" he then took my hand in his, looked around, and gave it a small peck and shook it softly, then turned and left.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four: Ownership**_

I awoke in the morning extremely sore from the beds we were left to sleep on. I thought a walk might make it feel better so I went outside from the hut, the air was crisp and the ground was damp, it seemed as though it had rain, now the sun was shinning, I looked around and began to walk, the grounds looked different, I had only seen them in rushed situations, it was dull and depressing. There were people moving bodies out of the way, and children crying, people searching for food, and guards everywhere you looked. I turned a corner, "Hello Missy", It was that lieutenant Barnes fellow, "where are you going?" a few guards came up behind him and stop beside him "I was taking a walk, I was asked to have a word with Major Eckhart about something" I lied they didn't need to know and I'm sure he would have agreed that I was "He's at lunch you'd have to come back later… You can keep us entertained it you'd like" Lieutenant Barnes jumped forward and grabbed me by both arms and shoved me against the wall the others cheered on "do it", "make her bleed" and other comments such as that. I began to cry, and scream, he then pulled me to the ground and through his leg over me, so that he was on top pinning me to the ground, he then began to pull and tear at the cloths I was wearing, he began biting my neck and squeezing my breast, hurting and bruising me with his strength, he then began to tear my bottoms, and then he said " someone shut this girl up" one of the soldiers came up and covered my mouth, I tried to scream it was muffled, I didn't want to give up. I kept screaming.

A shot, silenced me, " What the bloody hell is going on here, get the fuck off her" Lieutenant Barnes stood up and fell back with the other soldiers who had got in formation, I turned onto my left side and curled up, I suddenly felt safer on this ground than I had been in a while. I then look up at the person that fired the shot and it was Derek, he had a darkened look to his face, "Lieutenant what the HELL where you doing? Your not to touch her, she was granted mine, Uncle said no one is to touch her or anyone in fact" " Well you s-see sir, at least I w-was going to do something about it and get some use of her" Derek looked at the lieutenant again with a stern look, " No, you can't touch her, she has rights…" "She has no rights she's a Jew" Lieutenant was silences "AND your violating them, I have been extremely busy, I haven't had time and I haven't been in lets just say the mood. My uncle gave me his word, you don't want to defy him now do you because he won't tolerate that and you know it. I will eventually get around to her, but you can have some one else just not her" Lieutenant thought for a second and said, "anyone?" "Of course" Lieutenant smiled and grabbed Derek's hand "I agree and I will take your offer sir" then he turned and left and the others went with him.

Derek came up to me and crouched down beside me, "Abegayle…Are you alright?" I did not answer him, I slowly got up, he helped me, I then realized that my cloth had been torn badly so I tried to cover up as best I could, I was embarrassed after all, Derek took off his cape he had on and put it over my shoulders. " Follow me" I followed him to his hut when I got there I hesitated I did not want to go in, he turned and looked at me, " trust me" he took my hand and lead me in to the hut. "Sit Down" he said, so I sat down on the nearest thing, his cot, he came and sat down beside me, "Are you alright?" he said softly, " Y-Yes, I'm just a little shaken up, and sore too, my back is aching and I have a couple of bruises and cuts too" he stood up and went to a cabinet he had and pulled out a first aid kit, he then sat beside me again and rummaged through it finding some rubbing alcohol and a plaster or two and a piece of cotton. "I'm sorry that happened to you, I didn't think he would have done that to you or anyone in fact" Derek looked up and stared at me for a moment, we got caught up in each others eyes, "Ouch" we both looked away "I'm sorry did I sting you", "Just a little", Derek took my hand and kissed the cut, he then looked at me "I'm sorry"

After I was all fixed up, I asked," what did you mean earlier when you told Lieutenant Barnes that you owned me" Derek looked away kind of embarrassed " Well, I asked" "Why would you ask?" "Because I found the answer to the problem, in order to keep you safe, and alive you spend all my free time here, so your safe, I get loads of free time so you don't have to spend it out there. I know I am sounding strange but do you see where I'm coming from, all you have to do is convince them, that I'm getting something from you every once in a while" Derek after saying that gave a look, that he was begging " Are you asking me to…" "I'll stop you there, I am not referring to partaking in them just leading people to think that, it helps my reputation and keeps you safe, because every soldier has heard of you and wants you" " Really Why?" "Because your pretty, and they find you quite handsome, I consider you a great friend and it would be nice to have the company" "Alright, If it's for safety reason I will" Derek smiled surprised by the fact that I agreed "O, Don't worry I assure you it is"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five: A part of Home**_

I spent the night in Derek's hut, he let me have the cot and he slept on the ground on the other side of the hut. I will admit I was a little nervous at first because I had never been alone in a room with someone before to sleep and I didn't know what to expect, he simply took a pillow of the cot and an extra blanket he had at the end, and said "You can sleep on the cot, Sleep well" then walked to the end of the hut and set up there. I drifted off into a somewhat comforting thought that I had a new friend, and with that I fell asleep.

"Abegayle…Sorry to wake you, but I think you need to see this" Derek said with a certain urgency in his tone, I shot up and said "What?" Derek grabbed my hand and lead me out of the hut pacing fast down the dirt paths, turning left and right and walking towards the sign-in post, he then stopped next to the man there, "Can I have the roster please?" "Yes, Sir You may" He handed Derek the board, Derek started flipping through the pages and then he stared at me and said." This morning I was assigned to do sign in-and I met a cart fill of 6 people from Bulgaria, the same place you were hiding, 2 adults and 4 children, I was shocked when I found out there last name, Tomas, I asked them if they knew you, and the woman began to cry, I assured her that you were alive and that I would bring you too them, I assigned them to a hut I just don't remember the letter, A! Here it is, follow me" He handed the man back his board "That will be all" the man saluted Derek, he then took my hand and lead me again to a small dingy hut, he then opened the door and we went inside.

Inside was extremely crowded, there were mothers holding there sick defenseless babies and men having conversations with their children, and others playing poker, gambling smokes, food and possessions that they had. "Help me look for your family", I nodded and began to search the hut, I found Noah in the corner asleep, I woke him, he slowly opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times in disbelief,"Abegayle your alive" " Yes, and thank god you are too" I grabbed Noah and squeezed him tightly. A man turned around "Abegayle?" he took a step towards me and then hugged me, "Aliza, Aliza its Abegayle she's here and well" a tall, beautiful woman turned around with tears in her eyes she stood still for a second and slowly moved forward, and began to hold me. " My angel, I thought you were… I can't even bare to say it, I'm so, happy your alive" By this time I was crying" You too mother, I couldn't ever imagined what I would do with out you" My sister and my three brother's were behind my parents they all came forward and began to hug each other, and we began to thank and pray for our safety.

Derek was standing behind as looking as if he didn't belong, I could tell in the way he felt uncomfortable, like they wouldn't accept him. My mother turned walked towards him, and looked at him for a second "Thank you, son" She then through her arms around him, he then placed one hand on he back and was speechless, my father also approached him and took his hand and shook it, "You don't know what good you have done, you have kept a family alive, that's real honorable, my boy"

"We must go now, we will be back to see you tomorrow, take care for now, and sir?" "Yes, Son" "Keep a close eye on your kids" "I will". I hugged my parents one more time and said goodbye to my siblings and Derek and I walked back to his hut, I was extremely happy and I couldn't wait to see them again. Derek opened the door of his hut and said "After you" I walked in and then turned around, he shut the door. He stepped forward and looked up, I wrapped my arms around him, "Thank You, that was a very extra ordinary thing you did" At first he seemed a little nervous but then he hugged me back, "It was nothing he said" I dropped my arms and stared at him in disbelief "Are you kidding, that was everything"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six – The Past Caught Up**_

It was a little past midnight, when I was awoken by a certain noise. I slightly lifted my head to see Derek; he was sitting by the hut's window in a white shirt and his army pants, looking out into the camp. I sat up and I stared at him, he looked exhausted and sad, I slowly got up off the cot and walked over to the window, he was in some kind of trance because he did not even notice me approach beside him, I put my hand on his shoulder and accidentally startled him. He then turned a smiled, "Hello, You couldn't sleep?" he stood up and shut the window and closed the curtains, "Not exactly" I leant against the wall. Derek went over to a cupboard and pulled out a bottle of Asbach Uralt Brandy and began to swig it back. He slowly lowered the bottle and looked around the hut "You want a glass?" he offered and found a cup under a newspaper. "I do not drink" I said Softly, Derek then placed the cup on the table and began to continue drinking. "Derek! What is the matter? Why are you?" Derek looked at me, his eyes all glazed "I am tired of this, Of My uncle" "what did he do?" Derek slumped down the wall and sat on the floor with the bottle in his hands "Tonight, he did the worse thing I have ever seen him do, Usually, the kids were never harmed in any way usually they just died in time, and he has never killed one, Until today" I gasped, I knelt beside him " it was not…" Derek looked at me "No" he said "It was no one you had known" "Well, Regardless to whether or not, I knew this young child, He still did a wrong, an incredible wrong, it was not the child's fault who his parents was or his religion, It is not anyone's fault, we should not be different" "Exactly, Abegayle but it is not that way, you are different, I am also…" "What do you mean you? You are not different" We both rose, Derek walked away and sat on his bed and held his head in his hands and looked up at me

"Trust me, I am. Let me tell you the truth about me, the reason I have never truly forgiving my uncle and why I have never agreed with Hitler and my Uncle. First, I must introduce you to my past and tell you about my mother and my father in 1918, they met and they fell in love, one problem, my mother was Jewish and my father was a German, I think it was really due to jealousy that my uncle killed them, but to him it was greed and hatred. It was one stormy night, and my parents were spending time together under the tree the one were my dad carved his known affections for my mother; my uncle followed them, and shot them. I found this out a while ago, my uncle never knew, I have known all this time and each day it bottles inside me more and more, I just can't get the anger to stop." "You have the right to be mad, how could he do that, if I had known that the day I meet him, I would have killed him," "Abegayle, Don't talk like that, there was nothing holding me back from doing that myself, but you see, I cannot, because it would not make a difference there will still be that anger after it has been done, I hold my anger back, not for myself, but for my mother and my father, I know you may not understand but it makes all the sense to me." I slowly over and sat beside him, "I understand, Derek" I whispered, and I really did. Derek then stood up again with a look that he had something important to say, he then turned and stormed out the door, "Derek..." The thud of the slamming door silenced me; I walked over to the window and peered out of it in hopes to see Derek. The door opened and I jumped, it was Derek, he rushed over and stood in front of me, he placed his hand gently on my check and pulled me towards him and our lips touched, he went to pull back, I drew him closer and kissed him again, this time for longer, his lips were warm and comforting.

When we pulled apart from one another, Derek smiled "I have wanted to do that for a while" I grinned "Me too". We then talked for what seemed like hours about before Hitler, Hobbies and hopes, and we slowly drifted of to sleep, beside another, wrapped in each other's arms, I had fallen in love with a German solider.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven: Strike Two**_

When we awoke in the morning, I asked Abegayle to accompany me to the cafeteria to have breakfast, she accepted. When we got there it was empty, there were a few prisoners sitting at a small wooden table, as well as some soldiers sitting at the head table at the end of the cafeteria, I told Abegayle that I would be back "You know the rules, I cannot eat with you, I will see you after your meal" Abegayle nodded and smiled, I left and approached the head table, as Abegayle lined up for her food. The soldiers asked me to sit with then and a prisoner brought me a plate or liverwurst and potatoes, I thanked him. I sat and looked up at Abegayle, she was getting served, she thanked the soldier and he spat at her, she picked up the cloth on her tray and wiped her face off as she continued to a table.

"Major?" All I could think about was her, and what we shared last night, "Derek?" I then realized that the others at my table were talking to me "Yes" I looked at the soldier that had said my name "What are you looking at, Major?" another soldier interrupted me before I had the chance to answer "He's starring at that Jewish girl you know, The looker, he is probably all tired out, or in love" another soldier spoke "You cannot let them get to you, no matter how good they may be" I then realized that Lieutenant Barnes was not in the cafeteria, "Where is Barnes?" the soldiers smirked "He took you up on your offer and picked" I looked up, "really who was that" " Some girl named Hannah" "Do you know her last name?" "She's that girl's sister" I grabbed him by the collar knocking plated to the ground, Abegayle looked over at me "Where did he take her?" the soldier pleaded "let go, I'm guessing too your uncle's hut, he's away on business" I threw him back and ran out the door, Abegayle followed.

"Derek! Derek!" Abegayle called after me, "Go to the hut, NOW, and stay there" Abegayle obeyed. I walked to my uncle's hut, and knocked on the door, there was no answer; I grabbed my key that my uncle had given me and opened the door, there was something in the way, it would not open as easy. Once inside I saw her she was shoved in the corner all curled up with her head in her lap, crying, I knelt down beside her and asked if she was okay, if she was unharmed. She shook her head and began to cry again. "Where is Barnes, Hannah? Hannah pointed over by the door, "A" I said "No wonder it was difficult to get in, Good Job!" I smile and she laughed a little, "What did you do to him?" Hannah did not want to answer, she shook her head "I hit him with a whiskey bottle, do you think he will be mad when he wakes up?" I laughed "I think he will be pissed, C'mon, Let's get you to your sister" Hannah looked at me and grabbed my arm "I don't want her to know, she will be so angry" I glanced down at her "No, don't worry she won't be she'll understand" Hannah thought for a second "Will she really?" I held out my hand "Of coarse, she will understand" Hannah smiled, and reached for my hand, I slowly helped her out of the hut and we headed for mine.

"Hannah!" when we walked through the door of the hut Abegayle saw her sister and her face light up, with noticing the pain on her sister's face, she looked worried "What happened?" Hannah looked at me, I helped her sit on a chair "its okay, you can tell her" Abegayle looked at me "Tell me what? Hannah?" Hannah spoke quietly "Can you tell her? Please Derek, not in front of me for I cannot bear to hear it" "Sure" I said as I escorted Abegayle outside.

"What happened?" Abegayle did not even give me a chance to close the door " Lieutenant Barnes, He choose her, and he hurt her too" " and you let him do it" "No, Abegayle, It was not like that I did not know of it, that is why I stormed out of the cafeteria" Abegayle sat on the bench outside my hut and looked up at the sky, she was angry, she had the same face that day when she got signed in, I sat down next to her and put my arm around her "It's okay, She's safe" "I know that, but she still had it happen to her, I never wanted that for her…any of this" I brushed her hair out of her eyes, and kissed her softly on the check "Don't worry, she'll never have to go through that again" Abegayle looked at me concerned, "Why, What are you going to do?" I looked at her "Something Drastic" I then walked away; Abegayle went into the hut to tend to her sister.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter eight: The General's End**_

"Where are you going Major?" I looked up to a young soldier who was no older than I. "I'm going to the market, to go get some liquor, want me to get some for you?" "I'm not allowed to drink, Sir" I smiled "Do not worry, I will not tell, do you?" The soldier smirked and nodded. He saluted me and I continued on my way, I took an hour train ride to Munich, once there I got off and walked down the streets, until I came upon a person "Jack!" I exclaimed, a tall, man turned and faced me and held out his hand "Derek" Jack said, looking shocked "What are you doing here?" I shook his hand, then looked at him seriously, "You know exactly why when I travel to Munich" Jack snickered "Follow me then"

He lead me through poorly light alley ways, and down dingy streets, until we finally arrived at his house, we walked up the front steps, in a wooden cold, dark house. "So, how many vials do you need?" I thought for a second, "Just one" Jack crackled "Very good, Here you are mate" he hand me a wooden box, I grabbed it, "Thanks, Jack, I shall see you again soon" Jack grinned "O' really who else you plan on killing?" I shrugged and waved and left through the door

I found a market on the corner of a street, and approached it, "Do you have alcohol?" the lady looked at me and spoke " Of coarse, I do, What would I be running if I did not?" she pointed in the direction of the bottles, I walked over and grabbed three bottles, paid the lady and left.

On the train, I pulled out one of the bottles, it was my uncle's favorite brands, I opened the bottle, then grabbed the wooden box and opened it inside was a vial I opened it and poured the contents into the brandy bottle after having a sip and then closed the lid tightly, and shoved it back into my sack. When I arrived back at the camp I handed the soldier his bottle and continued on my way, to my uncle's hut, I knocked no one answered I opened the door and went in, I took his bottle of the shelf and replaced it with the bottle I had gotten for him, and left the hut.

"Where have you been?" Abegayle asked as soon as I walked through the door, her sister was asleep on the cot "I went to Munich" Abegayle hugged me, "I was worried, your really not going to do something drastic are you?" I smiled and kissed her "No" I put my bottle on my shelf and set down my sack in a draw I walked over to the cot and grabbed a pillow from underneath it and then walked over and placed it were I slept, "Are you tired?" Abegayle walked over and put her arms around me "Very" We got into the bed, Abegayle was first to fall asleep, then I eventually drifted off into a somewhat uneasy sleep.

I was awoken by a knock at the door, I slowly rose out of bed and answered the door, it was a young boy, "Sir, the soldiers told me to come and get you, the general he's dead" I rushed to his hut, inside; he was lying on the ground lifeless and stiff. There was no sadness that filled me only satisfaction. He was to be buried tomorrow, the whole camp was too attend, even the prisoners. A soldier passed me "Do not worry sir, we will find your uncle's killer" He patted me on the back as he left the hut, shortly after I followed.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter nine: The Great Escape**_

I woke up to Derek singing, I have never heard him sing before, he was pretty good at it. He seemed to be in a very happy mood, I did not know why, "What is different today, than yesterday?" Derek moved towards me smiling and spinning, "We have a funeral to skip" I stared blankly at him "What is uplifting about a funeral and why are we skipping it?" Derek took my hands and began to become his old serious self again "because Abegayle we are escaping" I gasped "really, that's dangerous, I do not think I could" Derek seemed hurt "Of course, you can" "But, What about if your uncle catches us?" Derek kind of looked nervously at me "You don't have to worry about him, he's dead" "You killed him?" I said in a hurt tone "why did you? Does anyone know? You promised me you would not" Derek became defensive " I did it for my parents, and I did it for a distraction, and I did it for your family and for you, because I love you Abegayle and I want you too be safe" I looked up at him, with tears in my eyes "I love you too" "Then, please do not judge me, and come with me" I kissed Derek "I will"

I awoke my sister, and went to the hut were my family was and told everyone to meet behind the crematory in an hour, meanwhile Derek was thinking of a plan, when I got back Derek was still thinking "Disguise my father as a soldier, and you both are taking old clothes to dump them, and the rest of us hide in the two bins that have the articles in them" Derek looked at me, "that's a great idea!" Derek then left to arrange transportation and also to put the bins behind the crematory.

Eventually, One hour had passed, my family and I were waiting for Derek he was no where to be seen, my father was all dressed in his army uniform with his hair cut and his beard shaven off, he looked quite handsome, and passed off incredibly. We continued to wait for him.

Around one hour later, we heard footsteps, it was Derek, and he was approached quietly making sure that no one was following him. He smiled at me, and patted Noah on the back. "Sorry, I had to give a speech to them, it was a bunch of bull about my uncle, and how he was a great man" Derek whispered "That's okay" I smiled "yeah, I thought you were going to dub us in, I was worried" Derek put on a serious face "I would never do such a thing" he lifted up Noah and put him in the bin, " Are you ready?"

Once everyone was in the bins, we began to move, I do not know what was happening out there, and we didn't bear to speak, after a short time moving we came to a stop. "Major, what exactly are you doing?" "Well, You see I was over at the crematory and there were articles that had been searched through and left so me and Thomas were just heading to dispose of it" "Okay, You're the boss" then the bin started to move again there was a sigh of relief. The bin began to move faster, felt like the person pushing it was running. When it subsided I began to fall asleep.

A while later, the clothes over us were pulled off I awoke to Derek looking down at me, he offered his hand and helped me out of the bin. The first thing I noticed was that he was not in his uniform any more "Where at sea" "What do you mean? Where are we?" "Some where on the Pacific" "You mean…" "Yes Abegayle, Your free" My family gathered around me and we all began to laugh, we went over to the railing of the boat and looked back the way the boat had came, and all we could see was the horizon, we looked the way we were heading and all I saw was a new beginning.


End file.
